The present disclosure relates generally to data visualization, and, more particularly, to visualization of search interest data associated with various entities.
Market research has been used by advertisers, marketers and other groups to acquire more information about a particular market, market segment, or entity. For example, this research may be used to gauge consumer interest in particular brands, and how such interest may vary over time and across different geographic locations. However, conventional solutions for conducting research on consumer markets or product brands generally involve using customer polls or surveys including, for example, traditional surveys conducted on an ad hoc basis (e.g., via telephone or forms mailed to physical home addresses) or online surveys via web forms posted to web pages or an online discussion panel. However, such conventional solutions are expensive, time consuming and assume that the responses from customers provide an accurate reflection of their actual interest in a brand or entity for a given market. Moreover, the results of these traditional market surveys or customer polls are generally not available to the interested party (e.g., a particular business enterprise) until well after the initial time period when the research was conducted, and therefore, may be less relevant with respect to the current time period.